U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0028547 discloses a user control device having a combined inertial sensor to detect the movements of the device for pointing and selecting within a real or virtual three-dimensional space.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0277559 discloses a finger-ring-mounted touchscreen having a wireless transceiver that wirelessly transmits commands generated from events on the touchscreen.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2015/0358543 discloses a motion capture device that has a plurality of inertial measurement units to measure the motion parameters of fingers and a palm of a user.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2007/0050597 discloses a game controller having an acceleration sensor and a gyro sensor. U.S. Pat. No. D772,986 discloses the ornamental design for a wireless game controller.
Chinese Pat. App. Pub. No. 103226398 discloses data gloves that use micro-inertial sensor network technologies, where each micro-inertial sensor is an attitude and heading reference system, having a tri-axial micro-electromechanical system (MEMS) micro-gyroscope, a tri-axial micro-acceleration sensor and a tri-axial geomagnetic sensor which are packaged in a circuit board. U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2014/0313022 and U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2012/0025945 disclose other data gloves.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2016/0085310 discloses techniques to track hand or body pose from image data in which a best candidate pose from a pool of candidate poses is selected as the current tracked pose.
U.S. Pat. App. Pub. No. 2017/0344829 discloses an action detection scheme using a recurrent neural network (RNN) where joint locations are applied to the recurrent neural network (RNN) to determine an action label representing the action of an entity depicted in a frame of a video.
The disclosures of the above discussed patent documents are hereby incorporated herein by reference.